We describe the virtual patient model for patients with deep brain stimulation (DBS) implants. Virtual patients are realistic computerized models of patients that allow medical-device companies to test new products earlier, helping the devices get to market more quickly and cheaply according to the Food and Drug Administration. We envision that the proposed new virtual patient simulator will enable radio frequency power dosimetry on patients with the DBS implant undergoing MRI. Future patients with DBS implants may profit from the proposed virtual patient by allowing for a MRI investigation instead of more invasive CT scans, since we will design a new MRI radio frequency pulse that will allow scanning patients with DBS implant. The virtual patient will be flexible and morphable to relate to neurological and psychiatric conditions, which benefit from DBS.